


Hunting The Hunter

by hirusen



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Abnormal Genetic Make-up, Cross-Dressing Warlock & Shadowhunter, Demon Blood, Demons, Gen, Haven't Read Whole Series, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Human/Vampire Relationship, I'm Sorry, Language, M/M, Mention of Character Death, My Originals Have No Shame Sometimes, Nephilim, On the Run, Original Character Death(s), Parabatai, Parabatai Betrayal, Runes, Runes on Downworlder(s), Shadowhunter Can Use Magic, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Vampires, Warlock Mark, Warlocks, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was hoping to avoid having to go to other Shadowhunters for help, but he doesn't really have much of a choice.</p><p>It gets really hard to protect an injured Werewolf and an unconscious Warlock from a horde of demons by yourself after a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Persevere

**Author's Note:**

> So I've only fully read the first book of the series, and I barely remembered what happened in that one! So my deepest apologies if someone doesn't seem like themselves, I'm relearning how they behave all over again.
> 
> Also, my original Shadowhunter has some dark secrets that will be mentioned within the first or second chapter and then be explained in detail later on; but when I say they're dark secrets, I mean even Valentine might possibly cringe--for like a second--dark.

He ducked underneath the Hellhound that had leaped for his throat, swinging his dagger sideways and letting it sink deep into the demon; it howled quite loudly before it stilled, making the Hunter curse.  _Just what I needed. More Hellhounds._ Though when the rest of its pack came, there was a little surprise tagging along.

Actually it was rather large and eight-legged and was seriously creeping him the hell out. "A Kuri? Really?!" One Kuri and about nine other Hellhounds. "This night just keeps getting better and better..!" Moments before one of the hounds started to move, an arrow struck its face, causing it to let out a high whine. Whipping his head around he let out a sigh of relief, but his whole body tensed at the same time. Shadowhunters. It was only two males and from the look of comfort and familiarly between the duo, he guessed that they were  _parabatai_. The one who shot the arrow was lowering his bow, jumping down to rush over to him; his brother-in-arms also jumped down, but he was heading to take on the demons. "Eager one, isn't he?" The raven archer chuckled offhandedly, checking the other's wounds. "You don't know the half of it. Can you stand?" "I'm more worried about my comrades." He spoke, gesturing to them with his chin.

"Where are the others?" When he looked himself, he only saw the Warlock, still knocked out, the head wound still bleeding a little.  _Where is..?_ Before he could complete his thought a large wolf leapt from the shadows, teeth on the young man's throat. "Chris, stop!" The wolf stilled, his maw still around the archer's throat. "He's not going to hurt us!" The wolf slowly released his hold on the young Shadowhunter, trotting over to him. Petting the werewolf soothingly he stood up and walked over to the youth that was still on his back. "You alright?" He nodded his head, sitting up. "Chris, guard Law. He still hasn't woken up." With a nod, the wolf quickly stood beside the downed Warlock, licking his cheek in concern.

There was a small cheer of victory behind him and he knew that the blonde had finished off the rest of the demons. "Nicely done. Tell me, there's an Institute nearby, correct?" "That's right. Need a place to stay?" "Normally, I'd say no, but..." He trailed off, his vibrant blue hues glancing to his friends. "It'll take sometime for them to recover, since I don't have the necessary ingredients to make an elixir to treat them." "Alright. Come on." The blond spoke, his  _parabatai_ looking peeved. "Sorry about him; he normally's more--" The other raised his hand to stop the other. "It's alright. I've seen people like him before; doesn't bother me." He walked over to his unconscious companion, picked him up like a princess, and followed the black haired teen.

* * *

It was nice to be in a place of sanctuary for once. Not that he hasn't been in an Institute before, it's just the last time he had, things didn't go too well for him and his friends. As they exited the elevator, he spotted an elderly man who's clearly seen his fair share of battles. His graying hair had been combed back neatly, his slightly worn face holding comfort. "Welcome. I'm sure you and your companions must be tired." "More them than me. I need to patch up my friends and let them rest for a few days. If you will grant it, I humbly ask for succor from your Institute." The older man was a little surprised by the formal request for aid, but said that they will do everything they could to help.

"I trust you can find the infirmary?" "Yes. Thank you." The two teens he came with kept their eyes on him as he left. Once they rounded the corner, Chris shifted back into his human form. "So glad I was able to help you keep at least your underwear still intact when you shift." The werewolf chuckled softly, carefully removing the jacket his friend wore and putting it on. "You know that I'm ok, right?" "No, you're not. You were bitten and I need to treat it; but Law's our main concern right now." "Agreed." Chris spoke as he gently carded his finger through the Warlock's messy honey blond locks.

It was a full two hours before Law was stable, a small fever the only real concern now that the worst was over. After patching up the wound on Chris's leg and finding him some clothes to get dressed in, he curled up with the other Downworlder, nose nuzzled into his throat. He smiled at them both, carefully removing the tie that held back Chris's long rat tail, the soft brown hair sliding against his fingers as he did so. "Did he get the scars from a demon?" A soft voice asked and he glanced up to see a red-head standing in the doorway, her body language shy like she didn't want to disturb them. "No. It was from a werewolf." "Ouch." He smiled to her as she finally came into the room. Chris twitched, but he tenderly hushed him. "He's a light sleeper when one of us is hurt."

The girl smiled softly, looking like she wasn't sure what she should say. "Chris? I'm gonna get something to eat. If he gets worse, you call, ok?" He made a motion saying that he heard him and the other stood from the bedside, grinning to the girl. "Care to join me?" "Sure." They left infirmary and he followed her to the kitchen. There, they encountered the archer again. "Alec, hey. You've seen Jace?" "What do I look like, his keeper?" The red-head gave him a look that said yes. Alec sighed. "He's either in the music room or in the green house. You gonna ask him about that thing?" "Hopefully. He's been dodging it for a while now." Alec sighed as he leaned against the wall next to the fridge. "Try to get him talking a bit before bringing it up this time, Clary. If his mouth gets going fast enough, he'll most likely give you an answer, whether he wants to or not." Clary gave the raven archer a smile. "Thanks." She turned and left. "...You getting something to eat?" Alec asked as he watched the other roam through the raw ingredients they had. "Yep. You know if you have any broths?" "Making a soup?" He nodded. "That's the plan. It'll be easy on my friend's stomach too." The teen rummaged around a bit before tossing a reinforced box to the other, cursing when he noticed that the other's back was facing him. Much to his surprise, he caught it without having to turn around, placing it on the counter-top as he went on picking out what he needed for the soup.

Alec didn't mean to stay and watch the other cook, but with how effortlessly he moved around the kitchen it was kinda hard not to. He had a smile on his face as he cooked, humming a song softly when he was focused on a task. The smell coming from the large pot made Alec's stomach growl and the other paused, like he had just noticed that he was still there. "Come're." He motioned the archer to come forward and had to hold in a laugh when he brought a spoonful of his soup to the other's lips. Blowing on it first so he didn't burn his tongue, Lightwood sucked in the soup and was moaning at the succulent taste. "Damn, that's good." "Thanks! It's been a little while since I cooked, so I wasn't quite sure if it was any good or not." He noticed the way Alec was staring at the pot now that he's tasted its contents. Taking a spoonful himself, rolling the flavors over his tongue, and began looking for where the bowls and silverware might be.

He made four bowls of soup, which confused Alec at first until it was handed to him. "Uh...thanks." "The look on your face when you had some said it all. And really, I don't mind; I like cooking for others." Alec did his best to hide his smile behind his bowl. "Do you need help carrying those back?" "No, I've got it." Alec eyed him like he wasn't so sure, but his expression turned from skeptical to impressed as he balanced all three bowls on his arms. Carefully taking a few steps forward to gauge how the bowls would move with his own movement, he made his way back to the medical wing.

Sure enough, Law and Chris were awake, conversing softly with each other. "Hey. How'd you feel?" "Like I was bashed upside the head with a truck." Law flatly stated. He giggled at the comment, handing Chris one of the bowls. "Here. It's still a little hot, but it should help settle your stomach." Law gratefully took the soup and slowly began to eat, his friends watching his face to see if it twisted anymore than usual after he's been given strong herbal medicine. When he didn't, the Shadowhunter trailed his fingers through his purposefully unruly hair. "Eat. You need it more than us." Law spoke as he let the warmth from his meal start to sink in. The other smiled with a laugh and began to do so.

* * *

Chris's whole body jerked as his head fell forward, not noticing that he was falling asleep. Law's head was resting in his lap, the Warlock still weak, but improving. It's been two days now, and their partner was nowhere to be seen.

"He's off to gather somethings from your safe house." A voice spoke and Chris growled deep in his throat, pulling his lips back to bare his teeth. The man who spoke was olive-skinned, tall, with black hair like their Shadowhunter though a little longer. He was dressed very stylishly and Chris noticed the glitter around his eyes and the black nail polish that drew attention to his long, elegant fingers. "May I ask for a name, Warlock?" "Magnus Bane. And you?" "Chris. Chris Fang. The one sleeping in my lap is Law Soulstorm." "Lovely names. And your Shadowhunter?" "...If you have not met him in person yet, I have no reason to tell you." Magnus raised a brow, but said nothing.

"Chris, I'm...Oh." Magnus turned to see said Shadowhunter as he jogged into the room, coming to a stop next to the other Warlock. "A pleasure. I wasn't aware that this Institute had Downworlder guests." "I'm one of a few exceptions." He smiled warmly to Magnus. "Chris, I've got somethings I know we'll need." The werewolf grinned at the other as he walked over and petted Law's silky hair. "Magnus? Why are you here?" He heard Alec speak as he walked into the room, Jace and Clary not too far behind. "Hodge requested that I come. He hoped I might be able to explain something." "Which is what?" Clary asked. As she did, two other people joined the little group forming. One was a male with dark brown hair, thin, and clearly not a Shadowhunter nor Downworlder; the other was a very beautiful woman with long, thick black hair and a bright red ruby hanging around her neck. "What's going on?" The new boy asked. "We're not sure, Simon." "Isabelle, why are you here? I thought you were training?" "I was; Hodge told me to get our guests and bring them to him, along with Magnus."

The Shadowhunter signed. "I think I know why you're here, Magnus." The Warlock cocked a brow, everyone else looking just as intrigued. "Hey, are you sure? I mean, you said you didn't want to get others involved." "I know, Chris, but what choice do we have? They were going to find out eventually, either while we're here or after we left. The Clave has been very...persistent about somethings." He placed his hand on Law's shoulder and gently shook him awake. "Sorry to wake you, but we're all needed." Law's face said that he knew what conversation had just taken place and nodded his head slowly. Carefully helping Law to his feet, the trio followed Isabelle and the others into the library.

Hodge, the elderly man who was there to greet them upon their arrival, had a grim expression. "I only recieved word this morning. Were you ever planning to tell me about this?" He asked sternly, though his eyes held understanding. "No. I didn't want others to know. It's my problem, anyway, I don't see why the Clave is so eager to stick their nose in it." Jace and the others looked shocked by his answer.

"Hodge, what was it that you wanted me to explain?" Magnus questioned, but the man only waved his hand to the sheltered Shadowhunter. "...I believe he's one of your own. What's for me to explain?" "Watch." He spoke and drew everyone's attention. He relaxed his mind and let his Mark show, his bright ocean eyes dyeing crimson. "Goodness. I can see why you asked me here now, but I have no idea how that's even possible." "How what's possible?" Simon asked and the other grinned gently to him, his eyes going back to normal. "I am a Shadowhunter, yet I have a Warlock's Mark and I can use their magic too." He made it flare around his hand as proof. "Wait, that means you're half-demon?" "Technically, I shouldn't even be alive if I was. Like I said, I'm a Shadowhunter; I couldn't have Warlock blood in my veins, they're sterile, incapable of siring children." "Was one of your parents a werewolf, perhaps?" He shook his head.

"There's no demonic blood in either of my family's lineage, so we don't know where it came from." Hodge's eyebrows shot up. "You were born with demonic blood?" "Yes. I managed to track down a friend of my mothers and they examined my genetic: a third human, a third angel, a third demon. They, like everyone else, has no idea how I survived." Simon looked even more confused, but then again nearly all of them looked lost. "For those of Shadowhunter decent, being born with demonic blood is like being born with poison inside of you; it will kill those of young age very quickly, in most cases before their first birthday."

"...Is there anything else that is not normal? With you or your companions?" The other Warlock asked and he nodded. He motioned for Chris to lift up his shirt, which he did, his chiseled abs and chest a momentary delight before he traced the runes that were etched into his skin. Law mimicked, the other admiring his Shadowhunter build despite not being born one. "Chris is a werewolf, Law a Warlock. They should not be able to bare our runes, yet there they are." Nearly everyone's face was turning from confused to horrified. "There's one other thing." He spoke as he dug into the large duffle bag, pulling out his longsword. Unsheathing it, he heard as Hodge sucked in a hissing breath, Magnus just blankly staring. "Black metal?" "It's demonic metal, and Shadowhunters can't touch the stuff." "And you're wielding a sword made of it." Simon stated, unsure if he should be worried or impressed by that. "With your demon blood," Magnus started, something clearly eating at him, "Are there other powers that you have? Besides the magic?" "I can sense when demons are near without the use of a Sensor and I can control them with my voice. And, I'm not sure if this fits your question as well, but for some reason I can give my Seraph Blade multiple names." "At the same time?" "No. But I only have the one blade."

Everyone in the library was stunned at this point, and honestly, who could blame them? "The Clave could give no explanation on any of this?" Hodge asked. "Not one. Even the Silent Brothers were lost on how my very existence is possible." "I have one last question. Well two actually." Magnus stated softly and the other waited for him to ask. "Are you being hunted by anyone?" "Yes. Though I'd rather not go into detail." "I understand." He said with a gentle smile. "And the other question?" "What is your name?" "Nightraven Fairhallow."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I might/will be changing some details in the story as I feel that the cast for Shadowhunters fits more with the characters that I created in my head; Hodge will still be described the same, however, since he's not really in the story outside of the first two chapters.


	2. Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightraven has some time to bond with Isabelle, Jace, Alec, and Magnus. Or rather flirt with Magnus; that's more likely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in my re-reading of City Of Bones, I have just began to read Dead Man's Party, which our glittery Warlock is introduced! Hopefully I can do him proper justice in writing him now.
> 
> Also, when you get to the underlined 'play', right click it; it's the music that plays for that scene.

Nightraven waited for someone to speak, which turned out to be Simon. "Isn't that like, two last names mashed together?" He laughed softly. "Pretty much. Though you have to admit it has a nice ring to it." Simon shrugged in agreement, unable to think of a reason to argue against that statement. "So, Fairhallow," Magnus started, his eyes narrowing their focus onto the Shadowhunter, "Is there a chance that I could speak with your parents? Perhaps there might be something that happened to them that could be the cause of your enigma." The man looked away from the Warlock and to his feet. "Something the matter?" Bane said, his voice gentle. "You can talk to them, but only if you're willing to raise the dead to do so." That statement bared more weight than the others had realized as Chris and Law quickly came to his side and comforted him. Magnus crossed the floor, Chris growling at his approach. "Sh. It's alright, Chris." The Shadowhunter he was comforting spoke and he calmed.

Magnus's slender fingers webbed through the younger's short black hair in a soothing motion. "Clary, could you and Simon go get me what's on this list?" He handed a piece of paper to her, his hand not leaving the other's hair. "What's it for?" Though his eyes were still staring at the floor, Nightraven could tell that Bane was smirking devilishly. "You'll see. Just get me the ingredients." "...Alright." Clary finally said and left the Institute, her Mundane friend following close behind. Hodge was about to say something when the Warlock raised his hand to stop him. "Can I make you some tea?" "...Sure." The rest of the group suddenly realized why Magnus was thinning their numbers and keeping them quiet; the mere mention of his parents' death had deeply disturbed the other Hunter.

Magnus led the other to the kitchen, not minding that Chris was following them. "...What happened to them?" Law heard Alec mutter under his breath. "Nothing that he will tell you easily. If you still have a curiosity about it, wait until he has a little more trust in you before asking; their deaths is the second hardest thing for him to talk about." "What's the first?" Jace asked. "The death of one of his closest friends."

* * *

"There. A little jasmine tea to make you feel better." Nightraven smiled softly as he took the cup from the Warlock, watching as his magic twisted and dance above the drink after he snapped his fingers. "Flirty." Bane chuckled, taking a spot next to the Nephilim. "Do you mind it?" "Heh, no." The dancing magic vanished as he brought the cup to his lips, taking a sip of the hot liquid, letting the heat and flavor slide into his body. "I do apologize. I didn't mean to bring up something unpleasant." The other just waved it off, taking another sip before leaning against the Warlock, his head coming to rest against the other's shoulder. Bane smiled down at the other, letting his fingers glide through the other's hair again; it drew another growl from Fang.

"Chris, I swear by the Angel, I will smack you with a rolled newspaper. Stop it." It was undoubtedly a threat, but there was lightness to the man's voice, a smile trying to breach his lips. Upon hearing the change in his companion's tone, Chris's mouth cracked into a grin of victory. "Now you're starting to sound like you again." "...If I may pry, how long have you three known each other?" Magnus asked and felt Fairhallow's laugh through his shoulder. "God, it's been, what? 5 years now?" Chris leaned back in the chair he had taken when they entered the kitchen. "Geez, has it really been that long? Doesn't feel like it's been five years." Magnus was going to speak, but turned to his head when he heard someone else join them. "Alexander. Something I can do for you?" Alec shook his head. "You doing ok, Nightraven?" "Yeah. My full first name is kinda mouthful, isn't it?" Alec's checks were tinted with a dusting of red. "Well, just call me Raven then." Alec nodded his head, the gentle blush still on his face.

"I, uh...I'll just go." He said, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder. "You don't have to, Alec." Said teen stopped mid-turn, eyes glancing between the trio in the room. "I wouldn't mind your company." "That's...good to know. But I need to help out Jace; I was just worried." Both Nightraven and Magnus grinned at Alec, his flush intensifying. "Alright. Feel free to come find me for anything." The teen nodded his head rapidly before leaving. "...He's cute when he's embarrassed." "Glad I'm not the only one who thinks so." Magnus chimed in, carefully beginning to move away from Raven; he moved his body off the Warlock, granting him movement again.

 "I should start my preparations; I suspect that it will only take those two until this evening to gather my list." "I did manage to catch a glimpse of that list, by the way," Raven spoke up, catching the Warlock's attention as he was leaving, "You sure that you want to use that?" Magnus smiled tenderly at the other. "I'm sure. You just focus on relaxing." The other smiled to him. "With you here, I doubt that'll be hard." Magnus's laughter was wonderful and so full of warmth. He disappeared around the corner, but spoke up a moment later, clearly loud enough for Nightraven to hear. "Isabelle, looking for someone?" He heard her gentle laugh. "Not really." Bane's footsteps started to travel away while another set came toward the kitchen.

"Oh." Isabelle must have thought that Fairhallow had choose to wonder around, not lean against a counter in the kitchen. "...Did Alec find you?" "Yes. Are you worried about me as well? Or just looking for something to eat?" Her expression narrowed, like she had been found out and was mad about it. "My brother told me that you're a good cook." Nightraven shrugged. "It was just soup." The 16-year old muttered something foul under her breath. "...I can teach you, if you'd like." "What?" Chris chuckled at her reaction. "Raven's always been eager to teach; likes helping people. You should take him up on his offer." Her expression said why. "...Tell you what? How about you make a pot of soup, exactly how you make it. I'll watch and once it's done, I'll help you with things your struggling with. Sound fair?" Isabelle chewed on her lip a little bit, considering.

"...Alright." "And you're agreeing to what, exactly?" Isabelle jumped at Jace's sudden voice. "She's going to make me soup; exactly as she makes it." Alec did his best to keep his face neutral, but Jace was a rather open book on the matter of Isabelle's cooking. "I'm gonna sort the things you brought back, Rave. Let me know if you die of food poisoning." "Will do." Nightraven replied, watching as Chris left to go to the infirmary. Isabelle opened her mouth, but Raven placed a finger to it. "It's not you or your cooking. Chris has a ravenous appetite, especially if he can smell food as it's being made. He's just making sure that he doesn't eat everything in the larder." "He wouldn't be able to. No one can eat that much food." Jace said, but Nightraven's laugh made him wonder at the truth of his own remark.

After about an hour, Isabelle was handing over a bowl of her soup; Nightraven, Jace, and Alec had been watching her the whole time, and Alec had noticed that Raven's face changed slightly whenever he was making mental notes. Isabelle's whole body was tense, body language nervous. Taking a few spoonfuls was enough for a full examination of her cooking skills. "It's not bad, but your timings are off and you're using far too many spices and far too much of them." It was certainly not what any of them had expected. "R-Really?" Raven smiled. "Really. Here, I'll show you what your doing wrong." He stood and moved around the table, dumping what was left of the soup into a dirty bowl; while it was editable, it had a much better use, though he'll tell that to Isabelle later. "Now, the key to making a good dish, any dish not just soup, is to have a balance of flavors and to have those flavors compliment each other. Since you're making a soup from a pre-made broth, there's already spices and flavors there; all you have to do is add ingredients that compliment and enhance the taste." Jace and Alec listened themselves as Nightraven continued teaching Isabelle the basics of cooking, letting her make mistakes here and there so she could figure out what to do on her own. By the time it was actually lunch, Nightraven with Isabelle's aid had made several simple dishes for the others to enjoy.

Fairhallow saw the look on her face when Magnus and Hodge complimented the three dishes Isabelle made herself. "You know a lot about cooking." Isabelle said as she helped Nightraven wash the plates. "I've been on the run ever since I was six. I've had to learn a lot of things to survive." The Lightwood sibling nearly dropped the plate she held in her hands. "...I didn't--" "It's alright. It's not something I give away very easily." The teen turned silent, drying off the plates Raven had cleaned. "Is it hard?" "It is. It was harder when I was still a child; barely ate or slept, in a constant state of hypervigilance, always waiting for the next attack or ambush. Always in fear that my hunters would find me." He felt compassion roll off her body in waves, waiting to speak but not knowing what to say. "Don't you worry about the heavy stuff," Fairhallow's voice was bright and warm as he curled a few fingers under her chin, lifting it so their eyes met, "You just worry about being the beautiful, badass Shadowhunter that you are. The one who's there for her brother and friends." She smiled wide as he told her this. "Speaking of beautiful, I do love your outfit." Acid-washed jeans, loose designer shirt, and heeled shoes; all looking flattering on her figure.

"Thanks. Though I did go a little overboard when we went shopping." "Too much or too big?" A giggle escaped her lips. "Too big. What, you want it?" "I might. And if it's not to my tastes, I'm sure Law will love it." The look of surprise on the younger Shadowhunter's face had Nightraven grinning. "I cross-dress, so does Law. Problem?" "No! No, I was just...you don't look the type." "Hey, if it helped me survive, I didn't really care what I did; just happened to like women's clothes after the first time." Raven's cheeks flushed a little, making the other giggle even louder. "Come on, let's finish up."

* * *

It was just a little past one when Nightraven had heard the gentle singing of piano keys from what was most likely the music room. There, bare-footed, was Jace, eyes reading the music sheet as his fingers danced along to what he read. "You play that well. Did one of your parents insist that you learn how to play the piano." "Yes, my father did." Jace said as he interlocked his fingers together, resting his chin on top. "How many songs do you know by heart?" "A few." "Do you know Canon in D?" A smirk flashed on the other's face. "A favorite?" "Of sorts." Raven chuckled. He had been looking around the room, Jace undoubtedly following him with his eyes.

Jace began to [play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KpvjNWGk4ss) the song when just a moments in the sound of a violin joined him. He glanced to his left and saw Raven, holding the instrument in his fingers, playing along with him in harmony. Since this was a song Jace had memorized, he didn't need a sheet to know what to play next, and thus was allowed to watch Raven play. He didn't have long fingers like Jace or Magnus, yet he easily made the strings sing the right notes that he wanted, an expert at knowing how to place and move the bow across the tight strings; the whole time his eyes were closed.

They played in unison for most of the song, but as it came to an end, the violin had vanished and Jace finished the last of the notes, ending the song.

"I didn't know you could play." "I can play any instrument given to me. Sort of a living muse." Jace bit back a laugh as Raven joined him on the grand piano bench, violin still in hand. "That's not possible." "But it is." Gently placing the string instrument next to him on the bench, Raven pulled off his jacket, exposing his lightly tanned skin and black t-shirt. He tugged up the right sleeve and showed his arm to Jace. "A knowledge rune?" "Attuned to a few others I have." "Just how many do you have?" Raven glanced up, doing a mental count. "18." Jace's eyebrows shot up. "All permanent?" "I am on the run, remember? I don't have time to be marking the runes onto my skin every time I need them."

"Still..." Fairhallow understood Jace's loss for words; it was hard to imagine having to constantly have what are suppose to be temporary runes on your body. "There you are! I went to Isabelle, but you weren't with her." They turned to see Chris walk into the room. "Everything sorted?" "Yep; I need to remind myself to not be so surprised when you bring back only what's needed every time you go out." Jace looked lost for a moment before recalling Raven's words from only a minute ago. "Nothing personal?" "Anything personal is small and constantly on my person." "Like that?" Jace asked as he pointed to the cross of a black leather choker and necklace, a blood red ruby hanging from it. Memories, both joyful and painful, crossed Nightraven's face as he carefully curled his digits around the gem. "Yeah..."

Jace stood a moment later, smacking his arm against Raven. "Come on." Nightraven wanted to ask where they were going, but the mischievous look in the 17-year old's eyes put that question to rest.

* * *

It took sometime for Jace to recover from his near death via laughter. "I'm sorry, Alec." Said teen was flushed, glaring daggers at his  _Parabatai._ "It's fine. Jace can be a pain sometimes." Alec had been training, working on his hand-to-hand when Jace, and a semi-unwilling Nightraven, managed to sneak up on him and scare him half to death, Jace busting a gut afterward. "Ah. Well, I've had my fun. You two play nice!" "Jace!" Lightwood called after his retreating friend, but he was already out the door. "Sorry." Alec heaved a breath, collapsing onto the matted ground.

Nightraven was listening to Alec's slowing breathing and heartbeat, not from the scare, but from his training, when he felt the teen's eyes on him. He noticed how he was looking at him from the corner of his eye; up and down, taking him in while assessing him at the same time. "Are you undressing me in your mind, Alec?" "What?! N-No!" Raven smiled. "Then why the heated look?" The other turned his head away, cheeks red like a rose. "Are you attracted to men, Alec?" Said teen nearly choked on his own breath. "Wha--" "I'm only asking because of the way you look at Magnus and I. How you can't really look either one of us in the eye without your face dyeing pink; the desire you keep buried under the mask you cover your eyes with. You can't tell me these things aren't true, Alec." The other said nothing.

"...Do you feel ashamed of who you are?" "The Clave doesn't approve of such things." Raven knelt to the other's level, his hand cupping Alec's cheek. "The Clave can get fucked up the ass by a dragon for all I care. I'm asking if  **you** feel ashamed." Finally, the teen met his eyes. "No." The older Shadowhunter let a soft, but radiant expression become painted on his face. "Good." "Why...are you asking me that?" "Because I'm in the same boat as you, Alec." He was stunned. "You're gay?"

"Yes. I'm a gay, cross-dressing Shadowhunter who, like you, as a bit of a thing for glittery Warlocks." Alec couldn't help but laugh at such an honest confession. "Magnus does like his glitter doesn't he?" "Makes him easy to find, too. Just follow the Warlock fairy dust." They let loose a few bouts of laughter before settling down. "Can I ask when you knew?" "The first argument you had with Jace the night you found us. That look was one someone has when it's more than brotherly love they feel toward their  _Parabatai_." Alec hung his head a bit. "Just take satisfaction that if, or rather when, he finds out, he's not going to suddenly turn against you." "What makes you so sure?" He heard the fear in Alec's voice and wrapped his arms around the other in a tender hug. "Because I've had friends who are  exactly like Jace and I had the same fear as you do now. I told him and after the longest moment in my life, he didn't change; he just kept being who he always been. I've got faith that Jace will be the same."

Alec, after letting his words sink in, smiled at the older Hunter. "I'll trust you on that." Nightraven ruffled his hair. "Yes, you should. And you look like you need a shower." The mere mention of hot water and getting all the dirt and sweat off his body made Alec moan a little. "That sounds like a really good idea right about now, but Magnus--" "Let me help out Magnus; you bathe." Popping to his feet, the 18-year old threw an apologetic smile over his shoulder as he dashed out of the training room and either to his room or the communal showers; Raven wasn't sure which was closer.

* * *

"I see you stole my favorite Shadowhunter from me." Magnus stated as Raven walked into the room he was using. "Well, I know that there are some men who just look sexy while they're all sweaty, but Jace had scared the poor boy half to death, so I think a shower would have benefited." Bane smiled coyly to the other, hearing the unspoken 'and I helped Jace do it'. "Well, since you're here, might as well help." Nightraven quickly glanced over what the Warlock had done and began prepping the next part.

They worked in silence, Magnus brushing up against Raven now and then to get things that he could have easily moved around him to get. "...If I'm not mistaken, that's a blood ruby you're wearing, correct?" Magnus questioned as they had to wait for a few mixtures to settle before use. "Yep." "Who did you receive it from?" "Ilea Snow. She was one of the most vibrant vampires I knew." "Knew?" Bane questioned. Fairhallow let out a deep sigh and pulled his legs to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. "She sacrificed herself to protect Chris. In hindsight, she saved all of us, but how we remember her is she saving Chris."

The Warlock placed a careful hand on the Shadowhunter's shoulder. "I'm sure we all would have loved to meet her." "Yeah..." Raven rested his cheek on his kneecaps, head facing away from Bane. Magnus leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the back of Raven's head. "Ilea was lucky to have you, just as you were lucky to have her. Don't let the good memories fade." "I know it must sound strange, but for all of us, her death is a fond memory; there's nothing about her or her memories that I can't find happiness in." He could tell that Magnus was smiling, his expression soft and comforting. "Then that's all that needs to be said." He stood then, ruffling the younger's hair. "We should join the others; those mixtures will take until Clary gets back before we can use them."

* * *

Alec and Jace were grappling on the floor when Magnus and Nightraven found them. They weren't fighting each other; oh no, they had decided to tag-team to try and take Chris down. The fact that they had managed to get him onto the floor would have been impressive if Raven didn't know that he was just toying with them. "Chris, stop playing with your food." Both Alec and Jace were confused by Raven's comment. Until, that is, they were sent flying upward, Chris pinning the male Lightwood to the floor with a shin while twisting Jace around until he was held in a backwards headlock, Fang poised to break his neck over his shoulder. "Game, set, match." Law cheerfully said and the werewolf released the Shadowhunters from his grip. "What?! But I thought--" "When you assume..." Raven trailed off, a smirk on his lips. Jace just puffed his cheeks a little and pouted.

Isabelle walked over to Fairhallow and handed him a black item; letting it drop, he realized it was the shirt that she had mentioned earlier. "Greek Spring Goddess design. That is a nice one too." "You gonna try it on?" He heard Chris ask and to answer, he bent a leg to place the shirt on and then stripped the one he was wearing off. It gave the others a good view of all the runes that were etched into his skin. Jace had noticed how quickly the other was to get the shirt on. It was like he was hiding something.

The shirt was made of soft cotton and was black, the shoulder-less style made it so that his flexibility rune was just peaking out from under it. The short sleeves stopped just an inch or so above his elbow; it was a non-scrunchy type so it didn't coil around his arm. "Ok, I admit. I didn't expect you to look good in that." Isabelle admitted as she took him in with her over-sized shirt. "It even goes good with the boots and jeans. I'm kind of jealous actually." "Well my stylist is standing right behind you, so ask him if you want to amp up your look." She spun and saw Law taking in his new look. "It does suit him well." "I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that he also looks good in skirts and dresses?" Magnus asked and Raven chuckled. "Well, since I can walk and fight in 3 inch heels, I'd hope so." Jace and Hodge looked a little less shocked than what Raven had anticipated.

Hodge was silent, but he nodded in approval; Jace on the other hand... Raven waited as Jace came forward and walked around him a few times, like he was trying to figure would if this was really happening or not. "I'm not gonna lie; if i saw you fully dressed as a woman, I might just hit on you." Alec nearly choked, but Raven just smiled. "It's not a bad idea to flirt with men. Most of the time, we've got an honest opinion about your game." That lit up Wayland's face. "Really?" "Just try it next time with your friendly, neighborhood Warlock; they usually have the most honest and unbiased opinion, because at this point, they've practically heard it all." The extremely amused laughter coming from Magnus spoke volumes on how true that was.

They heard footsteps rushing toward the library, which they all had gathered in, and turned to see Clary and Simon running in, nearly out of breath. "We've got it all, Magnus." "Excellent."

Bane turned to Nightraven. "Shall we begin?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And no, I wasn't describing the piano bench as grand; there is such a thing as a grand piano bench. Don't believe me? Google it, then.


End file.
